


Home

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: Electric Couple [2]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: She woke to the feeling that she had heard something, as she walked through the halls of the Lecter castle it wasn't difficult to find the "trespasser".





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotPersephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/gifts).



Hannibal Lecter was not a man to take marriage as a joke. That was how she ended up here.

Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier, now also known as Countess Bedelia Lecter, found shelter in the place she owned by marriage since she and Hannibal had yet to divorce.

The Lecter castle was way too big for a single person, however, she found comfort in it, she was used to living in big houses. The castle was a whole new level of big, but she was getting quickly used to it; she was also pleased to find secret passages on it, few places that the war hadn’t touched nor the orphans who once lived there.

Some could say the castle was haunted, but the only thing haunting her was surely a living creature.

She woke up in the middle of the night to the impression she had heard something.

The blonde got up and closed her robe before she left the room. It didn’t take long for her to find the trespasser.

He walked into the hall in the direction of the stairs looking around, searching for familiarity. A small smile remained on his lips all the way up the stairs.

“May I speak to the lady of the house?” he questioned finally facing her.

“Yes, you may” she replied, her tone was cold and distant.

“How do you like it? The castle?”

“It is wonderful… What are you doing here, Hannibal? Have you finally come for your meal?”

He was wounded, she could see he had treated the wounds in a very quick manner.

“I’m here for my wife if she’ll have me”

“What happened?”

“I happened. Again”

“How do I know you won’t happen again?”

“Because I’ll promise to you, I want to renew our vows”

“Where is Will Graham?”

“It’s not of my concern”

She raised her head to study him, considering.

After they parted she had to fight the feeling of missing him in the bed, she wondered if he ever missed that.

She wouldn’t miss it tonight, for tonight she would have him back. Hannibal was a natural predator, he wouldn’t sleep next to her if his intentions were ones of betrayal. He knew that if she sensed betrayal, she would defend herself, even if it meant killing him before he killed her.

By allowing him to share the bed with her she showed trust and earned it to herself in return.

The Countess nodded and had him walk to the bathroom so she could treat his wounds properly.

Bedelia slept peacefully that night, she didn’t wake up again until morning and she did she found Hannibal resting by her side, his breath calm and even. At peace.


End file.
